


My Roommate, the Otomen

by minntea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bullying, Cats, Cute things, Happy Ending, Kuudere Otabek, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not Really Closeted Otomen, University Life, Yuri is too beautiful for his own good, rom com, roommate au, roommate bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky has had too many horrible, creepy roommate experiences to count and with the school threatening with taking away his scholarship money and/or suspension, he is right to be wary of his newest roommate. Little does he know just what he was in for when he met Otabek, and his surprising eccentricities.A cute story about friendship and bromance.





	1. Chapter 1

"Yuri Plisetsky, Meadowwood Apartments, Room 4560"

 

I looked up from my slightly crinkled up paper at the door ahead of me before digging into my pockets for my university keycard. This would be the third time I had to relocate since I started school just two months ago. Though I had a graduate friend who lived off campus, he insisted that I stayed closer to uni for the _‘experience’_. I could just imagine his annoyingly chipper tone now.. "Yuri~! Just because there were some kids who teased you doesn't mean you have to miss out on the full experience of college!" **BEH.** Just thinking of that knowing glint in his eyes annoys me. Besides, I didn’t want to see more of Victor’s diabetes inducing sweetness with his boyfriend. Even two years in, Victor and Yuuri were still going strong in their honeymoon phase. Even with Victor’s half-assed attempts at hiding his affection in front of me and Yuuri’s half-hearted complaints, I had caught them far too many times sucking face and doing other… unmentionable things.

Finally, I unearthed my keycard and held it between my fingers for a moment. Hopefully, my new roommate would be different than my previous ones. With a swipe and a beep, I swung open the door and peeked inside. The apartment seemed pretty clean as I wheeled my luggage case in. To my left, there was a kitchen area, minimally furnished with a few closed ramen containers lining the counter. Typical college kid fare. My eyes wandered through the spartan living room to the closed door to the right. Since it was still early, I assumed that my roommate had been sleeping. Might as well get things off at the right foot and leave the guy to his sleep. I shrugged off my backpack and my luggage case to rest against the wall, and decided to go exploring around the complex. 

Originally when I first enrolled into the university, I had been assigned to the dorms closer to campus. Each of my roommates however, turned out to be creeps and tried hitting on me. I know I’m smaller and leaner built than most guys and even some girls, but I swear- those creeps treated me as if I was a helpless piece of meat. One night, I had woken up to the sound of heavy breathing- one of these pigs was attempting to strip me while I was sleeping! And since they all kept ignoring my warnings, I had to beat those thirsty ass motherfuckers up! Unfortunately the school did not understand this need to defend my dignity, and this led to too many panicked resident aides having to ‘intervene’- AKA relocate me before I cut a bitch. After nearly sending three roommates to the ER, the school basically gave me an ultimatum: either get along with my new roommate or face suspension. If I wanted to keep the scholarships that got me to university in the first place, I had to behave. 

I mulled over my situation and walked out of the complex to find out how to get to campus from my new home. Things were more inconvenient now, but I would make it work. I had to make it work.

“Hey cutie- did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” I rolled my eyes at the cringeworthy pickup line as a group of guys hanging to the side of the crosswalk jeered at me, making rowdy cheering and whistling sounds. My teeth subconsciously clenched as the guys continued their harassment, refusing to leave me alone as I shot invisible daggers with my eyes. “Shy aren’t we? Hey- pay attention to me!” A hand grabbed my arm, and I saw red. “Fuck off.” I growled lowly, flexing my fists and giving the greasy man a dirty look. The group of guys collectively ohhed at my reaction while the man holding my arm, the biggest of them all, tugged me closer to him- close enough to smell his stale, stinky breath. “What are you going to do about it, sweetheart? Are you going to beg and cry prettily to me? Boo hoo hoo~” I pulled my free arm back and socked him in the face in response, earning myself a shocked silence from the group and the satisfaction of seeing the man’s ugly face snap to the side. When he turned back around, his nose had started bleeding as his eyes filled with anger, and I felt the grip around my arm tighten painfully. “Feisty aren’t we, little kitty? Boys- we gotta teach this squirt some manners!” My anxiety shot up as the group closed in around me, their grimy hands reaching out to grab at me. 

“What are you guys doing?” A strong voice stopped the group as they turned their attention towards the newcomer. A grunt smirked and waved the newcomer off. “None of your business- why don’t you just move along now?” I turned to get a good look at just who got the gang’s attention. The man who stopped and helped me was tall and athletic looking, a stern, dark set of eyes looking disapprovingly at the guys who were harassing me. Those same eyes turned towards me suddenly, and the owner spoke again, this time to me. “Dude, are these guys bothering you?” 

The group of guys looked between the jogger and me before one of them brashly pushed up my shirt, revealing my bare chest and ignoring my protesting yelp. “Bro. You were hitting on a guy!” The shorter, squatter grunt announced to the group, making them fall into hyena-like laughter. I watched the big man’s face turn redder and the veins in his neck bulge as the group continued laughing. “Shut up!” He shoved the grunt to the side and released me, repulsed. “Don’t think you’ll get away with this, fairy boy! I’ll make you pay!” With that the heavier set male fleed, his group quickling following him, which left me and the jogger alone. 

I winced as I rubbed the feeling back into my arm, feeling rather self-conscious since another person saw what I had to go through. It didn’t help that after the thugs left he was staring at me too. “.. Thanks..?” I trailed off, looking at the guy’s stoic face and meeting his dark eyes with my own. He tilted his head towards me before nodding and politely smiling. “You can call me Otabek. I’ll see you around then..” With a friendly wave, Otabek put the earphones back in and jogged off. I watched until he ran off and decided that I had enough exploring for the day. Since I found where the main street was from my new home, it wouldn’t be too difficult to figure out how to get to school from there. 

After getting back into the complex, I got into the elevator and pressed the slightly cracked 4 button. As the elevator dragged itself upwards, instead of fuming about the harassment earlier I couldn’t help but be curious as to what type of character my apartment-mate would be. My past roommates had all started off nice but quickly turned into creepers, but I hoped this new roommate was an exception. With the school breathing down my neck, I couldn’t be responsible for sending another roommate to the hospital. The elevator finally creaked and groaned to a stop, and I stepped out, digging into my pockets to look for my keycard as I navigated through the halls of doors. By the time I finally stopped in front of room 4560, I still wasn’t able to find my card. Shit. I must have dropped it while those guys were trying to touch me. I grumbled loudly to myself and turned back only to see the jogger I met earlier just down the hallway. 

“S-STALKER!” I quickly accused, fuming as Otabek dared to walk closer to me. He finally stopped a few steps away from me and tilted his head. “Huh… Is this your room by chance?” I felt defensive as he reached into his pocket for who knows what. A knife? Chloroform? Instead, the stoic jogger pulled his keycard out and looked at me, one brow raised at my defensive posturing. I straightened back out and calmed myself a bit. “Maybe it is… Maybe it isn’t!” I huffed and he rolled his eyes as he moved past me. “Why do you ask?” I couldn’t help but ask as he moved his keycard to the door lock.

With a cheerful beep, the door to my new home swung open. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as Otabek walked into the apartment. He turned towards me, face and voice almost irritatingly calm. “‘Cuz it’s mine.” I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I watched him open the door to the previously closed bedroom and stop to look at my luggage leaned against the wall. Those dark eyes looked at me with an amused smile. “I guess we are roomies.” I stared at him as he headed inside our room, the door clicking quietly shut behind him. 

This… this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

“Okay… Here is how it’s going to go.” 

We sat across from each other at the kitchen table; Otabek- who just out of a shower and towel still around his neck and me- slightly fidgeting with my jacket. His direct nature and rapt attention made me sit up a bit straighter in my chair. “Yuri.. It’s Yuri right? You are going to sleep outside on the couch. I need to talk to the housing office to see what is going on.” Otabek sighed, running a hand through his damp hair. Huh- Me? Sleep outside the room I paid for? I don’t think so. But the other male seemed deaf to my warning growls and grumbles, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. After it didn’t seem like anything I would say would affect his decision, I settled on staring at the other male’s expression- waiting for his stony expression to change. His brows crinkled a bit oh-so-slightly before he turned his dark and serious eyes at me. He pointed at me, and I felt myself straighten up a bit. “Don’t go into the room while I go downstairs to check out the rooming situation with the office. I’ll take out some blankets and stuff for you to use once I get back.” With that, Otabek pushed back his chair, hung his towel on the back to dry, and headed out the apartment.

After the last of his footsteps faded out of earshot, I sat down on the couch and slowly sank into the spongy cushions. Despite it looking worn and well-used, it seemed to still be in fairly good condition. Not that it mattered anyways- this wasn’t a real bed for me to come back home to at the end of the day. I turned my eyes towards Otabek’s closed bedroom, where my bed was supposed to be. This apartment was reported to be a double, so of course there would be another bed right? Listening carefully for any footsteps in the hallway outside, I slowly made my way to the door and touched the handle. What was the guy so cautious with anyways that he would hide from me? Was he some sort of closet freak or messy or something? There was only one way to find out. Throwing all caution to the wind, I burst into the room with a loud slam, causing the wall to shudder. I winced for the door as swung back slowly, groaning lowly on it’s hinges. Carefulness had never really been my forte.

Movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I swung to face it. There on the second bed (I _knew_ there was a second bed!), I saw something move beneath a mass of soft looking blankets. The something seemed to struggle getting out and I nervously approached the moving blanket. As a 17 year old man, I was not scared. I cautiously lifted the edge and bent forward slightly to squint into the shadows. The blankets stilled and there was nothingness at first. Then I saw it: two iridescent orbs caught the light and something black and furry jumped at me, causing me to make the most dignified yelp. In my arms, a chocolate colored cat stared up at me with soulful brown eyes before it started purring, pressing its face into my shirt. The cat was so affectionate that I couldn’t help but feel the beginnings of affection when I scratched the back of it’s notched ears. The purring became even louder before the cat squirmed in my grasp, jumping to the floor with a muted thump. One moment affectionate, another moment completely aloof. I huffed. Cats. 

As the brown cat calmly padded out of the bedroom, my eyes finally roamed around Otabek’s room. The only way I could describe what I saw was… girly. While the bed the cat was occupying was bare, the rest of the room had a welcoming and cutesy vibe to it. It felt drastically different from the minimalistic, spartan vibe of the kitchen and living room area. 

A soft chiming sound made my eyes move towards the window. Colored glass merrily twinkled from the sunlight, casting a kaleidoscope of colors across the white walls in the bedroom. Following the lines of the windowsill, I saw a hodgepodge of jarred candles and brightly colored potted plants. Judging from the occasional sparkle on the leaves, I assumed my roommate had watered them pretty recently. 

I looked at my roommate’s bedside next. Above the headboard of Otabek’s bed hung an impressive looking beaded display, colorful feathers hanging on it’s end. On the bed itself was a neatly folded blue throw blanket, well worn with the occasional heart patch sewn over the more bare looking spots. Looking closer, I could see a small collection of soft looking teddy bears tucked beyond the blanket. Perhaps Otabek had a younger sister that visited often? A girlfriend?

No matter how much I reasoned, it was weird to think that the stoic male let his room be so cute and feminine. Even if it felt welcoming… It was still way weird. A meow distracted me from my thoughts and I turned to see the cat from earlier standing on my roommate’s desk. It seemed pleased to get my attention and meowed once more before nudging a delicate looking snowglobe closer to the ledge of the desk. My eyes widened and I held out my hands, trying to reason with the cat. “Kitty- don’t do that… Your owner will be very mad at you…” The cat blinked it’s brown eyes once, as if to contemplate my words, before looking back at the object and pushing it off. With a shout, I lunged for the snowglobe and managed to catch it before it shattered onto the ground. Why in the world did I think a cat would ever listen to a human? I glared at the cat, which was making a quick run out of the room once more before hissing at the stinging sensation at my elbow. I rubbed the injury before sitting to inspect the snowglobe I rescued in my hand. The sparkling white confetti swirled madly inside around an elaborate, miniature replica of a grand looking cathedral and an ice rink. Instantly, I was brought back to winter time spent in St. Petersburg, my home town. I carefully set the snowglobe back onto Otabek’s desk, suddenly feeling just a bit homesick. 

I suddenly heard an echoing beep outside, signalling that a certain someone was already back. A chill ran down my spine and I suddenly felt nervous to be invading my roommate’s privacy like this. Perhaps if I snuck out and just played it chill, Otabek wouldn’t notice anything? Taking a second look around his room to make sure everything was still in place, I started closing the door behind me slowly and quietly- listening carefully for any indication that he was already inside. I breathed a sigh of relief when the voice I suddenly hear spoke behind me. “... What are you doing?” I whipped around without yelling (I was mastering this composure thing quite well) to see Otabek staring at me, clearly not amused. The cat rubbed itself on Otabek’s leg before cheerfully meowing up at me. I glared back at the little traitor before glaring up at Otabek. Stupid height difference. “Just checking out my new room and making sure you weren’t some sort of freak.” The taller male lifted a brow at this, and I sighed before elaborating. “My old roommates were not necessarily the most pleasant sort of people, ok?!” I growled a bit, looking down at the floor at this. Why did I say that? The last thing I needed was any sort of pity from my roommate. 

“... Alright.” Instead, I heard a small sigh of… acknowledgement? I looked up to see Otabek looking at me, expression as cool as ever. Otabek was the one who broke the awkward silence between us, pulling up the handle to my luggage. “Let’s find a place to put all your things.” He opened the door to bedroom and wheeled my things in, and I had to stand there for a moment, processing everything that just happened. Was it really that simple to move in to this new apartment? I had been ready for more yelling, and maybe a bit of fighting given how stern Otabek was earlier. But, he just accepted me so easily, without questions. “You coming in or not, new guy?” 

What a strange guy. I tilted my head before smiling and stepping into our room. Otabek had pulled a rather impressive collection of different cute-looking quilts out of the closet onto his bed and was staring at me expectantly while holding a handful of teddy bears in his arms. A strange guy… but I think rooming with him will turn out just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love wholesome, cute roommate bonding~   
> This story mainly was written as a way to heal my soul after writing a particular other story. I needed something fun and light! So I thought... wouldn't it be funny if Otabek- the guy we think of as the cool guy- had a secret feminine side to him that loved anything cute and girly??? It would be the perfect balance! Then throw in his and Yurio's adorable bromance? Perfection.
> 
> At least, that was what I thought about the time. This is going to be fun to write, but its also going to take time too. aiyah~ 
> 
> GUESS WHAT THE CAT'S NAME IS!!!   
> Until next time~ //Minty


End file.
